Le Warrior par si Guerrier que ça
by Look-at-Gaia
Summary: Une rencontre inntantue sur le Moby Dick ... Quelqu'un qui va tomber de haut ...
1. Drole de rencontre

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé de ma longue absence ! J'étais VRAIMENT dans une phase de "je suis à cours d'inspiration" ce qui ne m'a pas plus du tout … La fanfic' "un nouveau monde va être réécrite car elle ne me plait plus et l'histoire de Zorro ne va pas tarder à recommencer.

On reprend donc avec une nouvelle fanfic', j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Place à … "Le Warrior … pas si Guerrier que ça …" !

C'est Ace qui l'a trouvé. A moitié gelé, et dans un plutôt mauvais état.

Le commandant a ouvert le frigo cette nuit – en tout goinfre qui se respect – et il lui est tombé dessus.

Portgas l'a tout de suite amené à l'infirmerie en racontant à Maria et aux autres qu'il l'avait trouvé comme ça, sur le pont. Mais évidemment, personne ne l'a cru à en croire leurs tête.

Sur le bateau, on ne voyait que deux options possibles : soit _il_ était apparut là comme par magie – très peu probable -, soit _il_ s'était infiltré sur le bateau à la dernière escale puis s'était caché où il pouvait – ce qui aurait été le parcours du combattant pour échapper à tous les pirates et commandants, mais déjà un peu plus possible.

Donc en gros pas beaucoup de solutions mis à par le "Il est peut-être tombé du ciel !" d'Izou.

De toute façon il ne pouvait pas répondre car il était inconscient. Et puis d'abord, il l'était depuis quand ? Etait-il arrivé évanoui sur le bateau ou avait-il perdu connaissance une fois dessus ? Encore un mystère …

Sans le temps de plus les laisser réfléchir, Maria a renvoyé tout le monde se coucher pour qu'elle reste au calme avec son patient. Tout le monde est parti sans broncher. Le dernier à sortir a été Ace qui venait de se faire passer un savon par Satch comme il avait fouiné dans la cuisine. Ah … secret découvert ! Mis à par quelques petits jeunes – plus vieux que Portgas pour la plupart- qui avaient écarquillés les yeux, personne n'était surpris que le commandant de la deuxième division se fasse engueuler par celui de la quatrième.

Voilà une nuit plutôt inhabituelle sur ce bateau …

Le lendemain, à l'aube, les derniers encore endormis furent réveillés pas un cri –de guerre, de peur ?- et de … -d'un cochon égorgé, d'un poulet ?- provenant de l'infirmerie.


	2. Le Roi des Sniper

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le cri venait bien du "visiteur" de la veille. Seuls les commandants présents sur le bateau et quelques autres pirates étaient rentrés dans l'infirmerie.

Père est-il au courant ? demanda Kuriel, le commandant de la dixième division.

Oui, je l'ai prévenu hier soir, mais il à trop de chose à faire pour s'en occuper tout de suite, répondit Marco en se dressant devant le "visiteur".

Ce dernier était debout, contre le mur, visiblement peu rassuré. Ace arriva à la gauche du premier commandant, Satch et Joz à sa droite.

Les bras croisés, les quatre premiers commandants fixaient le nouveau venu.

Après un moment, il prit son courage à deux mains et brisa le silence.

Où … Où suis-je ?

Sur le Moby Dick, le navire principal de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, dit le Phoenix.

Le jeune homme équarcilla les yeux.

B-Barbe Blanche ?

Il voulu reculer d'un pas, mais il était déjà contre le mur. Il n'en revenu pas en reconnaissant …

Ace ?

Portgas hocha la tête.

Tu le connais, Ace ? s'étonna Satch

Ouais … c'est un homme de l'équipage de mon frère, si je me souviens bien.

Ah, répondit Joz

Hé, hé … Oui, vous m'avez bien reconnu, je suis le grand capitaine Usopp, je …

Personne ne l'écoutait. Les pirates cherchaient dans leur Pile d'avis de recherche des "Pirates de Grand Line"

… j'ai 8 000 hommes sous mes ordres …

Pour information, sur le Moby Dick, les pirates gardaient tous les avis de recherche de tous les équipages, rangés dans quatre Piles différentes :

"Les pirates de l'équipage"

"Les pirates de Grand Line"

"Les pirates des autres mers"

Et … "Les ennemis potentiellement dangereux"

… J'ai plus de 1 000 pirates sur mon tableau de chasse …

Vista et Satch regardaient attentivement l'un des avis de recherche. Le commandant de la quatrième flotte leva la tête vers Usopp.

Oui, c'est bien lui, chuchota-t-il. Haha ! Sniper King …

Oui, enfin, non, enfin … bedouilla le tireur. Sniper King est un ami …

Comment il s'appel, Ace ? demanda Marco

L'intéressé se cura le nez.

Heu … Luffy ne me l'as pas dit, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'appel … Usopp !

Le Phoenix ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et lança en sortant

Je vais en informer Père, ce fameux Usopp va nous devoir des explications

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Peu à peu les pirates sortirent en bavardant par petits groupes après avoir décidés que les commandants et quelques hommes expérimentés se reliraient pour surveiller celui qu'ils ne considéraient quand même pas comme un prisonnier, mais non plus comme un invité, donc plutôt comme un "visiteur surprise". C'est Ace qui prit le premier tour. Choix stratégique –car ils se connaissaient, même vaguement- pour que le canonnier – mort de peur – prenne un peu confiance.

Portgas s'assit sur une chaise contre un mur, le chapeau sur les yeux.

Tu n'as pas peur que je m'enfuis ? interrogea Usopp

Pourquoi ?

Je sais pas : Je peux aller à la porte quand je veux et en plus tu ne me regarde même pas !

Et alors ?

Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Ace leva un peu la tête.

Ca t'avancerait à quoi de t'enfuir ? Et puis, si tu le faisais, tu aurais du mal à sortir du bateau, il y a presque 4 000 hommes dessus …

Le tireur se laissa tomber par terre.

L'équipage de Barbe Blanche est si grand que ça ?

Plus que tu ne le crois encore. Il y a en ce moment sept commandants plus le capitaine certes, mais il n'y a que quelques hommes de la dixième et seizième flotte, à peine la moitié des deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes. Le commandant de la cinquième n'est là que pour quelques jours avec deux ou trois hommes. Seule la première division et à peu près complète.

Usopp fit juste un "Wahou !" de surprise et d'admiration.


	3. Experience ?

new chapitre, Je me suis bien amusée sur celui là xD !

Bonne lecture à tous

lolipop62150 : Oui j'ai tendance à faire des chapitres court des fois. Ah, ah ! Tu veras !

* * *

Dans le matin, je me suis retrouvé face à barbe blanche. J'étais terrifié ! Il est vraiment impressionnant. J'ai obtenu le droit de rester.

Dans l'après midi, la plupart des pirates se réunissent sur le pont. Je les rejoins et apprend à connaître les hommes de l'équipage au milieu de la fête improvisé pour mon arrivé. Je deviens vite populaire.

Je prends des baguettes et un panier et fait une démonstration de la danse avec des baguettes dans le nez que je fais souvent avec Chopper et Luffy … ils me manquent un peu d'ailleurs.

Tous applaudissent et se mettent à chanter "Le bon Rhum de Binks"

«Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,  
Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,  
Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,  
Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de Binks.  
Les vagues dansent et je chevauche,  
Les flots au gré du vent… »

Ils sont visiblement heureux que je la connaisse aussi.

Un homme de la quatrième division arrive en courant en brandissant plusieurs bouteilles de saké.

Elles viennent d'être finies quand Satch apparaît, l'air en colère.

**Qui à volé les …**

Il remarque à ce moment les bouteilles vides qui roulent sur le sol au gré des vagues. Une veine sur sa tempe saute.

**Putain ! vous avez tout bu bande de soûlards !**

Les pirates fixent un point derrière le commandant. Je n'arrive pas a distinguer quoi mais ils sont terrifiés.

**C'est qui le soûlard ?**

Satch blêmit et se retourne, doucement, silencieusement, calmement.

**M-Maria …**

Une jeune femme s'avance dans la lumière. Elle est habillée de blanc. Je l'ai aperçut une foi dans l'infirmerie. Il m'a semblé comprendre que c'est la chef des infirmières.

Elle fait un large sourire. Vous savez, pas le genre de sourire qui fait tomber raide digue tous les mecs autours, mais le genre de sourire sadique.

**Peut importe, j'ai besoin d'un volontaire …**

Je remarque que tous les pirates se reculent, même les commandants. Je fais de même, sans comprendre se qu'il se passe.

**Personne ? demande la femme d'un air triste.**

Euh, triste ? Pas tout à fait …

Ses yeux parcours les rangs de pirates. Son regard s'arrête sur l'un d'eux.

**Toi !**

Il lève les mains au ciel en gémissant.

**Non ! Je l'ai déjà fait quatre fois** !

Maria soupir. Elle fixe les commandants.

**Ace ! Ca te fait rien, tu es en feu.**

Le commandant de la seconde division grimace.

**- Bien sûr … Et tu crois que j'ai jamais fait l'expérience de ton Haki ?**

**- Je suis bien obligée d'utiliser le Haki avec une bande de tarés comme vous !**

**- On se demande qui est le plus taré, souffle Portgas**

**- Bon, bon, alors toi Marco, te tu régénère de toute façon.**

Elle lance un petit scalpel en sa direction. Je suis sa trajectoire des yeux. A ma grande surprise, l'homme s'envole. Oui, je rêve pas, il vole bien. De grandes ailes bleues remplacent ses bras. Des ailes de flammes bleues. Voilà pourquoi on l'appel "phœnix". Il a du manger un Fruit du Démon mais je comprends pas tout à fait les paroles de Maria. Il se repose sur le pont.

**Putain, Maria, tu vas pas bien ! Je connais peut être pas la mort mais la souffrance éternelle, ça je connais !**

Je comprends plus rien mais on va dire que c'est pas grave.

L'infirmière lance un regard noir aux commandants.

**J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un ! Hum .. toi !**

Je jeune pirate visé recule d'un pas.

**Non, non, je l'ai déjà fait ! Le nouveau, là, il l'a jamais fait !**

_Jamais fait quoi ?_

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi.

**A ben parfais ! s'exclame Maria**

Les pirates se regroupent près de moi. Plusieurs me donnent des grands coups amicaux dans le dos. Je regarde autour de moi, un peu perdu. Vraiment perdu. Ils me parlent un peu tous à la fois.

**- Bonne chance !**

**- Merci vieux ! Tu nous sauve la vie !**

**- On te revaudra ça !**

**- Mais … mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? criai-je**

**- Courage !**

Maria s'approche de moi.

**- Allez, viens, on y va**

**- Mais où tu m'emmène ? Qu'est-ce que tu va me faire ?**

En partant, je tourne la tête vers les autres. De quoi ont-ils si peur ? Même les premiers commandants avaient l'air terrifiés. Trop de questions tournent dans ma tête.

Je vois Barbe Blache arriver au milieu de ses hommes. Il s'approche de Marco et commence à discuter avec lui.

**C'était quoi ce raffut ? demande l'empereur**

Le "phœnix" me jette un regard encouragent. Ou alors c'est que le fruit de mon imagination.

**-Maria qui cherchait quelqu'un pour ses expériences**.

**- Ah c'est ça. J'ai l'impression que c'est une épreuve quand on monte sur mon navire.**

**- Oui presque,** avoue Marco.

Je comprends plus ou moins …

**- Quoi ? Mais … AAAAAAAAAAAAH !**


	4. Oh non !

Dans ce chapitre apparition de May-line de la fanficiton de Wyhvett ( s/8226162/1/Malediction ) a cause d'un gros délire avec elle

Wyh : Ca y ai il y es !

Bonne lecture

* * *

J'entre dans l'infirmerie. Maria m'indique un lit. Une fille –une bombe – apparait derrière elle. Ce n'est pas une infirmière. Comment je le sais ? En regardant son style vestimentaire : minishort, débardeur grand décoté … Elle a un visage d'enfant, des cheveux marrons aux reflets de feu –en fait ses cheveux sont presque de feu- et de magnifiques yeux verts.

Je m'allonge sur le lit d'infirmerie. Je crois que je vais pas tarder à devenir comme Sanji a force de la regarder. Non, non, je ne la matte pas ! J'en suis pas encore là.

Elle me regarde.

**Va-y cool Maria, c'est sa première dissection …**

_Dissection ?_

**… essaye de pas le faire mourir dès la première fois …**

_Mourir ?_

**… en ce moment, y'en a pas mal qui crèvent …**

_Euh, j'ai atterri sur quel bateau de fous là ?_

Je sais pas que c'est cette fille mais elle me rassure pas.

**May ! Mon patient, il est en train de flipper là, c'est pas bon ! s'exclame Maria**

La dite May s'approche de moi, me prend la main et me la tapote doucement.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller**

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rassure pas … pas du tout même.

**Heu … Tu lui fais encore plus peur là, May … soupir l'infirmière**.

Elle me plante une aiguille dans le bras et je commence à sombrer dans le sommeil. Je vois May se lever en vitesse.

**Eh Maria, j'peux le disséquer ? Tu m'avais promis que le prochain c'était moi qui le faisais** !

**Mouais, mais là, c'est sa première expérience, il a plus de chance de mourir, son corps n'est pas encore habitué, c'est pour ça que je l'endors cette fois**.

Elles doivent croire que je les entends pas, ou alors elles s'en fouttent complètement que je les écoute.

Peur, peur, peur … Je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur …

Je ferme les yeux et je m'endors, je sais même pas si je vais me réveiller un jour.

J'ai mal de partout. J'entends des voix mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent. J'ouvre un œil. La lumière m'ébloui. Tout est flou. Je crois reconnaître la fille –May - face à moi, mais j'en suis pas sûr. Je referme les yeux.

Quand j'ouvre pour la seconde fois les yeux, tout est calme. Il n'y a plus personne. J'essaye de me redresser. Aï e ! Putain, ça fait mal ! Quand je regarde par la fenêtre, c'est tout noir. La nuit est déjà tombée. Je me demande combien de temps j'ai dormis.

Une expérience. Ils sont fous sur ce bateau c'est pas possible ! Chopper ne ferais pas ça. Et les autres, les sales traitres qui m'y envoie alors que je sais même pas à quoi m'attendre. Si je pouvais je les butterais tous ! Si je pouvais …

Premièrement : je fais pas le poids face à la plupart.

Secondement : j'ai mal partout, déjà que je vais avoir du mal à marcher alors on parle pas de se battre.

Et troisièmement : J'ai pas envi de m'attirer des ennuis, surtout sur ce bateau.

Donc en gros je les butterais pas.

Mon ventre gargouille. Je me rends compte que j'ai très faim. Je tente de me lever pour atteindre la cuisine. Ou là, ça tendue. Doucement. Un pied après l'autre. Le me tiens à tout ce que je trouve au cas où. La porte –à quelques mètre- me parais très loin. Traverser le bateau va être un enfer.

J'arrive à la porte. Je l'ouvre doucement. L'air est frais dehors et une petite brise souffle. Ca me fait du bien. Je distingue des silhouettes près le la proue. Les autres doivent sûrement dormir.

Je prends la direction de la cuisine. Si je me rappelle bien où c'est. Et oui, j'y suis allé qu'une fois. J'espère qu'il y a quelqu'un. Ca fait pas très fino pour un nouveau de chiper de la nourriture. Ouf ! La cuisine est allumée. Une faible lumière, mais qui suffit à m'indiquer qu'il y a quelqu'un. Je m'avance et appuis sur la poignée. Satch est en cuisine. Il m'entend arriver et se retourne. Il sourit en me voyant.

**Tu t'es réveillé après ta dissection et t'as faim c'est ça ?**

J'hoche la tête. Il doit avoir l'habitude. Il sort des ingrédients et fait cuire un plat vite fait … bien fait. C'est vraiment bon.

**- Au fait, tu faisait quoi ? lui demandais-je**

**- Le p'tit déj'**

**- Quoi ? déjà ?**

Il me montre la fenêtre. Le soleil se lève à l'horizon.

**Mais il se lève à peine …**

Satch soupir.

**- Mais faut s'y prendre à l'avance avec 400 hommes à nourrir –qui parfois se lèvent tôt- dont des gros morfals … et je te parle pas d'Ace !**

**- Le même que son frère j'imagine …**

Le comandant retourne à ses fourneaux pendant que je finis mon assiette.

J'entends du bruit. Des gens qui courent. Non … un troupeau qui court. On ouvre les portes de la cuisine et plusieurs pirates arrivent – Ace en tête – vers Satch. D'accord, je comprends ce qu'il voulait me dire. C'est la folie dans la cuisine alors je préfère sortir sur le pont. Barbe Blanche arrive en même temps que moi. Le jour est même pas levé que tout le monde es debout, c'est pas possible ! Donc BB est en face se moi et me sourit. Il est impressionnant. Même avec ses perfusions et tout il fait flipper.

**Alors ça va mieux gamin ?**

Je déglutis et contrôle tant bien que mal ma peur.

**- Oui … Maria fait souvent des trucs comme ça ?**

**- Plutôt, mais depuis que May-line est arrivé j'ai l'impression qu'il y'a plus de mort**

**- Et … et pourquoi ?**

**- Je sais pas, il faudrais leur demander, mais j'aime pas quand mes fils meurent.**

Il part. Un pirate arrive près de moi.

**- Il parait que Maria cache les corps au font de l'infirmerie dans une armoire. Plusieurs hommes seraient morts en l'ouvrant … chuchote-il**

**- Hein ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Personne ne le sait …**

Je commence à avoir peur. Va falloir que je flippe moins si je veux rester ici.


	5. Adieu monde cruel

Bonjours (ou plutôt bonsoir) tout le monde ! Voilà une nouveau chapitre, très court, mais bon ... Il n'y aura aucune publication du Samedi 7 juillet au Lundi 16 juillet, et oui je serais pas lààà xD

Sur ce, bonne lecture x)

* * *

Je cours, je cours. Allez plus vite ! Elle va me rattraper ! Je fonce à travers le navire. C'est pas possible comment une femme peut-être si rapide ! Je bouscule sans faire exprès Satch.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demande-t-il**

**- Maria qui veux que je reste au lit, mais je veux paaaas !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ch'ais pas, trop dangereux !**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, je repars à toute allure. Tout le monde me regarde. M'en fiche, je veux sauver ma peau ! En plus, elle abandonne pas. Je commence à connaître le bateau, mais elle, elle le connaît encore mieux ! Donc pas facile de se cacher. En fait c'est un monstre c'te femme ! Ca doit être la seule femme que les pirates de ce navire craignent. Un peu comme nous l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, on craint Nami. Au fond, elles se ressemblent.

Je tourne autour d'un mât à toute allure. Elle me suit toujours. Je regarde devant moi.

_NOOOON !_

Devant moi, il y a Marco et Ace qui discutent au bort du pont. J'essaye de ralentir. Trop tard ! Je les percute de plein fouet.

On chute tous les trois. PLOUFF ! On retombe dans la mer. Et merde ! C'est tous les deux des enclumes. Les deux premiers commandants de BB, je viens de les faire tomber à l'eau ! C'est bon, je suis mort d'avance. J'ai la poisse quand même.

Je les vois pas. Il faut que je les retrouve à tout prix. Là bas. C'est Ace. J'essaye de nager à sa rencontre. J'y arrive pas, je suis à contre courent !

J'ai plus beaucoup d'air. J'ai deux solutions :

-1 : je remonte à la surface pour reprendre de l'air, mais c'est une mort assurée avec une lente et douloureuse agonie qui m'attend

-2 : j'essaye de les retrouver quand même mais je vais sûrement mourir par manque d'oxygène

La première solution ne me plait pas trop. Je vais donc tester la deuxième avec le peu de pourcentage de survit possible. Je nage, je nage. Encore et encore. Le temps me parait avec ralentis. La pression commence à m'écraser. C'est l'enfer.

J'arrive enfin vers Ace. Je l'attrape. Maintenant je dois trouver Marco. C'est beaucoup plus dur de nager avec quelqu'un à trainer. En plus je le trouve pas le phœnix !

Je manque sérieusement d'air. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Non ! Ce serait trop bête ! J'en ai déjà trouvé un. Je regarde au dessus de moi. Une ombre me cache la lumière du soleil. Attendez … Mais c'est Marco ! Je nage aussi vite que je peux. Je l'empoigne par le bras et remonte à la surface.

Le soleil me brûle les yeux et j'entends plein de cri et de "ouf" de soulagement. Je ramène les deux commandants sur le navire. On me félicite, on m'acclamé. Je suis un héro ! Euh … Marco et Ace s'approchent de moi. Mon heure de gloire est terminée, ma mort approche … à grands pas …

_Gloup …_

Je ferme les yeux, attendant le coup de grâce. Mais je me prends juste un grand coup de poings. Je passe presque à travers le plancher du pont.

**Putain, mais t'es malade ! cri le second de BB.**

Finalement, je dois m'en tirer assez bien pour cette fois.

**- Quelle idée ! On est des mangeurs de FDD si t'avais oublié ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête à savoir nager, moi ?**

**- Non, tu as une tête d'ananas …**

Ouh la boulette ! Je vois bien que Marco se retient pour ne pas m'étriper. Je prends donc mes jambes à mon coup. Encore une bonne raison de faire du sport ! J'en fais du sport aujourd'hui. Là par contre, je vais pas m'en tirer à si bon compte. C'est bête, moi qui croyais que comme je les avais sauvés j'étais sorti d'affaire. En fait non.

Plusieurs pirates morts de rire. C'est peut être drôle pour eux mais pas pour moi !

Et là, ça vas pas le faire. Maria m'a retrouvé ! Je suis M.O.R.T. ; D.E.A.T.H. ; enfin voilà, je vais pas m'en sortir vivant.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour atterrir sur ce bateau ! Je veux pas mourir si jeune ! Pitié que ce soit qu'un rêve – qui serait plutôt un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller dans quelques minutes, je serais sur le Thousand Sunny et je vais reprendre mon aventure tranquillement avec Luffy et les autres. Je ferme les yeux en espérant me réveiller. Mais quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis toujours en train de courir sur le Mody Dick en essayant de sauver ma peau. En gros, c'est la réalité !

Plus qu'une échappatoire : le sucide. Enfin pour de faux, j'veux pas mourir pour de vrai. Alors je saute. Oui, je saute à l'eau. Adieu, bateau de malheur !

* * *

Au fait, n'hésitez pas à mettre des review x)


	6. Miaou

Après une looongue pause, je me suis décidé à finir ce chapitre que j'avait commencé en juin O_O , vacances plutôt chargées, et puis quand j'avais un moment ... dodo. Donc pas le temps d'écrire

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Je me réveil. Je suis allongé sur un lit, je sens l'odeur d'un repas chaud à ma droite. Quelqu'un me parle et me prend le pou. J'ouvre les yeux et devant moi se trouve …

**- Chopper !**

**- Hein ?**

Je cligne des yeux. Non, ce n'est pas Chopper devant moi, c'est une fille dont je n'oublierais sûrement jamais le visage.

**May-line ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?**

May-line … ce qui veux dire que je suis de nouveau sur le Moby Dick. Moi qui avais tout fait pour échapper à ces fous !

Elle me fixe de ses yeux vert.

**- Ben, t'as sauté à l'eau, Marco à failli oublier que c'est une enclume, et c'est moi qui es dû te repêcher, me demande pas pourquoi …**

**- Et après ?**

**- Tu as perdu connaissance et tu es tombé en hypothermie, puis tu t'es réveillé quelques heures après, m'explique une infirmière.**

Tiens, je ne l'avais pas remarqué elle. Je me tourne de nouveau vers May-line.

**- Merci, dis-je un peu à contrecœur**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour m'avoir sauvé**

L'infirmière me donne le repas. Une soupe chaude. J'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus consistant, mais il n'y a rien d'autre, tant pis je vais devoir m'en contenter. Elle sort et me laisse seul avec May-line.

Un long silence s'installe. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Je décide donc de le rompre.

**Marco … c'est quoi son secret ?**

La jeune fille me regarde comme si un deuxième nez avait poussé sur ma figure.

**- Quel secret ?**

**- Ben, tu sais, il s'envol, ses blessures se referment, et il peut pas nager, y'a forcement un truc …**

Elle soupir.

**Il a tout simplement mangé un Fruit du Démon.**

A mon tour de soupirer.

**- Ca je m'en doutais, mais c'est quoi ces ailes de feu bleu ? Jamais vu ça. Et puis cette histoire de régénérer ou je sais pas quoi. J'y comprends rien moi.**

**- Ah, ça, c'est le Fruit du Phoenix, comme tu le sais, le phœnix renais de ses cendres, il est donc quasiment invulnérable, si c'est pas plus. Et les ailes bleues, c'est un forme d'hybride, il peux se transformer en phœnix s'il le veut.**

Mon cerveau chauffe un peu trop. Mais là j'ai bien compris qu'il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais s'attirer les foudres de l'ananas, au risque d'une mort très très douloureuse, et lui en ressortira indemne. N'empêche qu'il est quand même cool son pouvoir.

**- Zoan ? demandais-je**

**- Zoan mythique, précise May-line.**

Donc si j'ai bien compris : Barbe Blanche-capitaine-empereur-force surhumaine-fruit des tremblement-plutôt sympa mais vaut mieux pas l'embêter longtemps ; Marco-second-commandant de la première flotte-fruit du phoenix- quasiment invulnérable-a l'air calme mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'énerve plutôt facilement ; Ace-commandant de la seconde flotte- fruit pyrogène- caractère ressemblant un peu à celui de son frère- si je me rappelle bien il bat Luffy sans avoir besoin de Fruit du Démon ; Joz- commandant de la troisième flotte- homme diamant- je le connaît pas bien, mais je veux pas ; Satch- commandant de la quatrième flotte- pas de Fruit du Démon- se bat avec deux sabres- sympas mais surement aussi dangereux que les autres ; Vista- commandant de la cinquième flotte-se bat aussi avec deux sabre- j'ai cru comprendre qu'il peu rivaliser avec le grand Corsaire Œil de Faucon.

Les autres je les connais pas trop trop, mais ça doit aussi êtres des monstres dans le genre. Luffy veux devenir le Seigneur des Pirates … ce qui veux dire qu'on va devoir se battre contre cet équipage … et même le vaincre …

Non, non, je vais penser à autre chose, c'est bien trop dépriment.

Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas fini ma soupe … froide maintenant. Ca m'apprendra à me lancer dans des réflexions inutiles. Je la fini en quelques secondes.

**...**

C'est l'heure du repas. Rien de plus normal : c'est la bataille générale. Un peu comme sur le Sunny … mais quatre cent fois plus grand. Ce ne sont pas des bras élastiques qui traversent la table, mais des flammes, mais pour les malheureux ne possédant aucun Fruit du Démon, de nombreux objets sont à leur disposition. Depuis le début de mon court séjour, j'ai appris la vrai signification de OVNI et de OQQNRAFDUC. Evidement personne ne connaît ça, c'est normal car on n'en voit qu'a peu d'endroits, en l'occurrence ici. Objets Quelconques Qui N'ont Rien A Faire Dans Une Cuisine. Mais quand je dit rien à faire dans une cuisine c'est rien à faire dans une cuisine, parfois même rien à faire sur un bateau pirate.

Une brouette. Que ce qu'une brouette viens faire ici ? Et l'oreiller. Pareil, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi il est pas dans une cabine.

C'est qui qui viens d'attraper un chat ? Personne ? Alors d'où viens ce miaulement ?

**- Bob ! Ramène ce chat là où tu l'as trouvé tout de suite ! crie Satch**

**- Mais c'est pas moi, c'est lui qui …**

**- Je veux rien savoir, il n'a rien à faire dans MA cuisine, tu le sort ou j'en fait un civet pour demain.**

Le fameux Bob tente d'attraper le félin, mais celui-ci part à toute vitesse entre les plats sur la table. Il saute dans l'assiette d'Ace, qui, sous la surprise, manque de carboniser le pauvre animal. Traumatisé, le chat part le plus vite possible vers la porte qui s'ouvre et saute … dans les bras de Barbe Blanche.

D'un seul coup il n'y a plus un bruit. Plus personne ne bouge.

Barbe Blanche prend le chat par la peau du cou et le regarde.

**Que ce qu'il fait là ? Je ne me rappel pas l'avoir invité ici.**

Bob s'avance timidement.

**- Heu … il est monté sur le navire à la dernière escale, je l'ai retrouvé sur mon oreiller, je comptais vous en parler Père mais … s'excuse-t-il**

**- Soit, coupe l'empereur. Je ne veux pas l'avoir sur le dos, débrouille-toi avec**.

Je vois que Bob est soulagé.

**Bien Père.**

Il attrape le félin et sort rapidement avec. Le repas reprend son court, en fait les repas sur ce navire sont de bon entraînements pour esquiver les attaques. Je pense que mon séjours parmi ces fous n'est pas près de se finir ...

* * *

Je sais pas encore quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, sachant que je n'en est plus d'avance.

Pensez à mettre des review ;)


	7. Nouvelle gaffe à la sauce chaton

Hey

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'espert que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire :)

* * *

Gros-minet [le chat, oui, oui, il a hérité d'un nom pourrit - -'] est devenu très populaire dans l'équipage. Barbe Blanche aussi est tombé sous le charme de la petite boule de poil grise.

Dès qu'il arrive quelque part, tout le monde s'attroupe autours de lui pour le regarde ou le faire jouer avec un bout de ficelle ou n'importe quoi. Quand il dort, tout le monde se bat pour l'avoir à côté de lui ou sur ces genoux.

Gros-minet a aussi bien repéré à quelle heure Satch commence les repas. Il se couche à ses pieds, ou dans un coin bien visible de la cuisine, pour sentir les aliments et il gagne même parfois des petits morceaux de viande quand le cuistot est de bonne humeur.

La première fois où on a bien cru que la pauvre bête y passait était quand il a commencé à jouer avec la moustache de Barbe Blanche.

J'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les ai rouverts, l'empereur pirate regardait d'un œil amusé le petit chat jouer.

Par chance, Gros-minet ne sort jamais les griffes.

Voila, en fait il suffit d'un chaton pour attendrir un bande de pirates (sanguinaires).

La nuit est tombée et le repas s'est enfin fini.

Je suis assit sur le pont. Comme j'ai trouvé une feuille et un crayon, je m'amuse à dessiner. Ma dernière œuvre est un drapeau pirate : le même que celui de Barbe Blanche, mais à la place du crâne, se dresse une tête de chat. Gros minet. Très réussit je trouve.

Dans un coin de la feuille, je dessine un autre drapeau. Le drapeau flottant au mât du Thoussand Sunny, celui de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Celui que j'ai moi-même dessiné pour Luffy.

Je baille. Tout le monde doit déjà dormir. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et pose la feuille à côté de moi.

Le lendemain matin, la feuille n'est plus là. Ca va bientôt être l'heure du petit déjeuné.

Oh non ! Je crains le pire. Je me lève d'un bon, travers le bateau à toute vitesse, double quelques pirates venants de se réveiller, enjambe tout ce qui traine et arrive enfin sur le pont. C'est qu'il est grand ce bateau !

Je remarque quelques hommes qui rigolent autours du mât, vers la porte de la chambre de Barbe Blanche, près de la figure de proue … un peu partout …

Je m'approche de la première zone. Il y a une affiche.

Ce que je pensais n'était pas le pire, car il y a pire devant moi : ils ont collé le drapeau de Barbe Blanche avec la tête de Gros-minet _partout_.

Qui _ils_ ? Ca je compte bien le découvrir.

C'est vrai que c'est drôle de regarde les pirates s'avancer vers le chaton, faire s'incliner et dire "Bonjours capitaine" puis s'éloigner comme si de rien n'était. Et en plus on dirait presque que la boule de poil se prend au jeu : il est là, sur la figure de proue, au sommet de la tête de la baleine, assit fièrement, la tête haute, le menton levé, en train de regarder les passants d'un air … royal. Tel un souverain regarderait son peuple de paysans labourer la terre à main nues.

Bon, heureusement que Barbe Blanche dort encore, je pense pas qu'il apprécierait beaucoup. Surtout que c'est de ma faute, enfin en parti vu que c'est moi que est fait le dessin. Mais bon personne ne le sait … sauf ceux (je suppose qu'ils sont plusieurs) qui on collé ces affiche.

**Hé Usopp ! Je savais pas que t'était aussi fort en dessin ! me lance Bob**

… Ou pas !

Démasqué !

Je suis foutu !

Décidemment tout me tombe dessus que je suis sur ce bateau.

**A table ! cri Satch de la cuisine**

J'arrive comme d'habitude dans les dernier, pas parce que je ne coure pas, mais simplement pas que je me fais bousculer, marcher dessus, y'en a parfois qui arrivent par les airs. Oui, par les airs, ils arrivent de la vigie. Et quand je dis que tout me tombe dessus sur ce bateau, c'est que j'ai aussi le chic d'être _toujours_ pile sur le lieu d'atterrissage.

Aujourd'hui, je suis à côté d'Ace. Ce n'est pas une très bonne place, premièrement parce que, comme à côté de Luffy, on se retrouve souvent, mais très souvent avec son assiette vide, secondement, parce qu'il fait plutôt chaud comme il utilise souvent ses pouvoir pour se procurer de la nourriture supplémentaire et pour éviter les projectiles. Je comprends mieux pourquoi seuls quelques commandants se partagent cette place.

Comme je n'ai pas très faim, je ne finis pas mon assiette. Ace se tourne vers moi.

**- Je peux ? me demande-t-il en montrant mon plat.**

**- Bien sûr**

Il gobe en vitesse mon repas et par en chasse d'autres restes.

Je sors sur le pont avec une bonne moitié des pirates. Heureusement pour moi, Barbe Blanche est trop occupé avec sa paperasse et n'est pas encore sorti de sa cabine. Finalement c'est peu être mon jour de chance … jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à sortir.

Pour avoir une idée de se qui m'attend, j'essaye de voir les réactions des commandants quand ils passent près des affiches. Ace et Satch son morts de rire à chaque fois qu'ils passent près de l'une d'elles, Marco, je n'arrive pas trop à déchiffrer son expression, Vista fait un grand sourire, enfin encore plus grand que d'habitude, pour Joz, ça a l'air de lui faire ni chaud ni froid, et Curiel …est de corvée de vaisselle.

Donc en gros, je sais pas du tout ce que m'attend.


End file.
